transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Knights
Transformers Knights is a fanfiction story which is still in progress. PLOT SYNOPSIS It begins with an Autobot spaceship enroute to planet Ekragon as it searches for Energon. Solarblaze is the ship's young captain. He is supported by his mentor, Revs, and his crew: second in command Tyreburn, weapons specialist Gladiator, air commander Gannon, the young deputy air commander Redglitz, Gannon's younger brother Opti, rescue team captain Torch, senior crewmember Revolution, and the young Gladiator fan Streetbuster. The story takes place in the year 2007, when the Autobot ship crashes on Earth after suffering an attack led by the Decepticons Nemesis and Blackbrawl. CHARACTERS AUTOBOTS Solarblaze * A young captain of the autobot ship the traveler weapons include energy blade and laser cannon alternate mode is a modified Ferrari FXX Gladiator * The strongest member of the team weapons are two arm mouthed missle launchers alternate mode is a c-130 hercules Gannon * One of soalrblaze’s friends weapons include missile launchers and lasr cannons alternate mode is a harrier jet Redglitz * The younger brother of solarblaze two laser guns for weapons and one energon sword transforms into a red arrow jet Optic * Gannon’s younger rother has the same weapons and alternate mode talks too much Revolution * Gladiators’s naval friend transforms into a chinook helicopter and uses various weapons Revs * Transforms into a racing motorcycle is solarblaze’s mentor use ninja weapons Torch * The medic of the team and chief engineer uses various gun and cannons for weapons transforms into a fire truck Streetbuster * Looks up to Gladiator uses a shoulder mounted laser cannon as a weapon alternate mode is a modified jeep Tyreburn * Solarblaze’s second in command uses a sword and sheild as a weapon also carrys laser guns transforms into a modified ford mustang DECEPTICONS Nemesis * The captain of the decepticon ship the destroyer uses many laser guns as weapons transforms into a cybertonian car Blackbrawl * A triple changer gannon and optic’s brother transforms into a tank and a harrier jet Spinecracker * A real brute hates most things follow nemesis loyally is second in command alternate mode is a modified abrams tank Gridlock * Very powerfull also deadly hates autobots transforms into a metal T-rex Shadowclaw * Quiet and sly uses wrist mounted claws as weapons alternate modes is a wolverine Truamatizer * A triple changer very brutal also likes to blow up things and ruin people’s lives alternate mode is a laser cannon and cybertronian tank Volcanox * Use flametrowers as weapons a little bit of a maniac transforms into a cybertron volcano searcher Skydrop * Air commander of the crew uses missles cannons for weapons transforms into a tornado fighter jet Ripcutter * Likes devastation uses a spinning rotor blade as a weapon transforms into a merlin helicopter Nightdriver * Hides in the shadows most of the tiem use ninga weapons and is into martial arts transforms into a vampire jet Transformers Knights will be written by fanart central user jordanthehedgehog and the first chapter will be veiwable on december 2nd all characters are copyrighted to him and his friends please do not steal them. Category:Fan Fiction